Scomiche: Perfect Always Needs A Twist (Book 1)
by EmmyLuvs103
Summary: Mitch and Scott are perfect together... but sometimes... perfect isn't always... picture perfect.. You always need a little... twist. I do not own ANY of this. SUP3RFRUIT, Pentatonix.
1. Chapter 1

Mitch and Scott are perfect for each other. They have been friends since they were kids and they both have a passion for acting and singing. Together, with their friend Kirstin Maldonado, they created an a capella group named Pentatonix, with bass Avi Kaplan and celloist and beatboxer Kevin "KO" Olusola. They won a TV show called "The Sing-Off" and got a record deal. They left the company though, after they tried making them to kick out Kirstin.

For a while, they went off of YouTube, until one day, they met Ben Bram, who eventually signed them onto RCA Records. Together, they made amazing music and they were bigger then they had ever dreamed. They had money, success , and fame. But, that never stopped them from remembering who they were. The 5 people, who grew up a normal life, with no glitz and glam. They never let their ego's get big and they were always by each other's side. They were a big family and they knew that. From the beginning.

Scott and Mitch eventually created a YouTube channel on their own. They named it SUP3RFRUIT and began regularly updating. At first it was every Monday, but they eventually switched it to Tuesdays because of how much time it took to record, edit, and upload a video on time. The fans would constantly ship the two and even came up with the ship name Scomiche, which those two absolutely adore and constantly use when they want to tease their fans, or even when they are just hanging out and want to crack a joke.

They never admitted it, but they secretly both had affection for the other and loved each other dearly. More then friends and way beyond the playful flirting and teasing of their fans. Neither of them would admit it... until a drunk mix up that happened, right after they had performed their final performance for their Pentatonix "Around The World" tour. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitch**

We were literally perfect, Scott and I. We never fought (unless about food, and that was when we couldn't figure out a good place. Most the time we'd end up eating pizza), we were always laughing and having a good time, and we had somehow stayed best friends through incredible odds. It was always funny to me. How fast time flew when I was with Scott. It was like nothing mattered. It was just him and I. Forever and always. Until the end of time. That was out promise to each other. We loved each other dearly, but in a friend way, OF COURSE! We were always there for each other. We never did anything to hurt the other person. We were halves of each other. If I couldn't get up for our Starbucks run, Scott always knew just what to get me and vice versa.

Kirstin always loved the thought of us being together as a couple. We were already attached at the hip, so it wouldn't be anything different. At least, that's what she said. Scott and I always agreed that we couldn't date because it would become awkward. We were best friends. It's always really hard to date your best friends, because if it doesn't end up working out, you end up losing an amazing friend. So, we had a pact. We would never date each other BUT if we weren't married by 35, we would marry each other and grow old together.

For a long time, it was just Scott and I. We never really dated anyone, but then he met Alex and I met Travis. We still hung out, but we drifted apart. It hurt me badly. Sctt started skipping our Starbucks runs and I started missing our daily SpongeBob breakfast pancakes. We would be too busy. It always broke my heart. We couldn't be around each other as much anymore, I mean sure, we lived together, but either Alex was always over or Scott was staying at his house. I was never over at Travis's because to be honest, I wasn't as into him as Scott was into Alex. Travis was nice and all, but I didn't know if he was right for me.

Suddenly, Scott had a new perfect, but it wasn't near me. It was with Alex. They knew each other like the back of their hands. All I would hear about it Alex. All he cared about was Alex. Now, I was happy for Scott, don't get me wrong, but it got very annoying, very fast. It was like when Alex wasn't around, he was. I had no quality time with my best friend anymore, because all the sudden, it was all taken up by Alex. It hurt. Travis and I eventually went our seperate ways, but we still frequently spoke to each other. I told him about my troubles with Scott and Alex and in return, I let Travis talk to me about him and this guy he liked Jake.

One day, Scott was talking about Alex and everything blew out of porportion.

XXX

"...and then, Alex kissed me and said, 'I was never happier until I met you, my sweet angel!'" Scott gushed, as we sat at a restaurant, waiting for our food to come out. It was just Scot and I. We hadn't seen each other in a while, so we decided to have a girl's night out. "Isn't that so sweet?"

"Adorable." I nodded, fakily smiling. "But how about we talk about something oth-"

"Oh and last night, he took me out and we looked at the stars for HOURS!" He interupted me, now in la la land. I bit my lip and sighed, looking at the ground. _Might as well give up Mitch. All he cares about is Alex._ "Oh my god, that was so rude, you were talking! I'm sorry Mitchy, you were saying something?"

"I was saying, that maybe we could talk about something el-" I said, before I was interupted by his phone blaring Beyonce. "Didn't I ask you to put your phone on silent Scott?"

"Yeah, sorry, but it's Alex and... ouch! He hit his head off the wall! Damn! Hey Mitch, do you mind if I bail? He really hurt himself!" Scott asked, looking at me, obviously concerned.

"Of COURSE! 'Cause it's not like I changed ALL of my plans on going out to see my MOTHER IN TEXAS for this!" I spat at him, now angry.

"Mitch, I-" He tried to speak, but I won't let him.

"And it's not like I didn't save MY OWN MONEY so we could go here, just so you could leave because your boyfriend hit his head." I said, throwing my napkin down and standing up. "And it's not like this is the FIFTH dinner that you LEFT me to go to Alex. Right Scott? RIGHT?!"

"Mitch, I'm really sorry, I promise! Next time I-" He began.

"NO! There won't be a next time so lets just forget it! Because just like this time and all the other times, we'll come here and order and the only thing I'll get is an earful of how AMAZING Alex is, instead of me being able to talk for once and tell you something that was VERY IMPORTANT! And then, you'll get a text and call from him that's SO IMPORTANT and then you'll have to leave, right? Just like EVERY SINGLE DAMN TIME!" I was crying now, because I was frustrated.

"Mitch, you know I don't want to leave. I love being here with you!" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't! Just fucking don't. I'm so done. I'm so fucking done! I'm done just sitting here and hoping that maybe this one time, JUST ONCE, you'll sit here and have dinner with me! And maybe one time, JUST ONE FUCKING TIME SCOTT, I can finally tell you that HEY! I HAVE FUCKING CANCER!" I said, already feeling myself getting weak.

"You-you have what? How long have you known?" He asked, now shocked.

"7 months, but I mean, what does it matter? I'm not Alex, now am I?" I asked, now completely bitter.

"Mitch, I-I didn't-I didn't-" He tried to speak, but I cut him off.

"Of course you didn't! Because you couldn't shut your mouth about Alex for ONE SECOND and let me talk!" I said, pushing past him and walking out. He follow me and caught me outside.

"Mitch, please!" He said, turning me around. "Do you need me to drive you home?"

"Oh, so NOW you care?" I asked, shoving him off me. "No, I'm fine. I'm sure I can manage getting home on my own. How about you go see your boyfriend? I'm sure that his head will need immediate attention."

I began walking away, but Scott yelled.

"Mitch, please don't go! I don't want you to get hurt!" He yelled, making me stop for only a moment.

"You weren't worrying about me getting hurt before, now were you?" I asked, before walking away from him. I was so done. I couldn't do this anymore. I just couldn't


	3. Chapter 3

**Scott's POV**

I have been a jerk. I have been an asshole. I can't believe I've been so one-sided about all of this! Mitch has been hurting and he has cancer! I should have known something was wrong. I've seen the signs. He was getting weaker and more fragile. His smile had become small and there was no longer light in his eyes. He was gone often and when he came home, he was sick and tired. He complained about how much his body hurt when I was at the house, although I wasn't there as often as I should have. I was so caught up in Alex, that I didn't even give Mitch, my best fucking friend in the whole wide world, a second glance. I thought he was sick. He was a grown man and he could take care of himself.

Watching Mitch walk away, I felt my best friend slip away. I have been a horrible best friend. Even if I thought he was just sick, I remember when all I use to do when he was sick was cuddle with him and make him soup. I would massage his body when it hurt and I would put ice packs to his head when he was realy hot. I use to be so kind to him. Then I met Alex and it's like I disappeared. Yeah, Alex makes me happy... but being around Mitch is a whole different high. My breathing picks up and my heart races. I feel like a could run 10 marathons and I would still have energy left. He made me feel invincible. Untouchable. He made me feel like I was the best thing in the world. He made me feel important and loved and wanted when I felt like I was worth nothing and deserved nothing but hatred.

I ran and followed him. I couldn't let him leave. I couldn't live with myself if I learned that something happened to him. When I finally caught up to him, I realized that he was freezing and he was crying. I grabbed him by his elbow, but he turned to me and pushed me back. It wasn't hard, but it startled me enough to make me stumble back.

"You asshole! I was there for you when you and Alex took a break! I held your hand, I made you food, I did everything for you! I made sure you were alright and I made sure you weren't crying your ass off!" Mitch screamed, continuing to push me backwards and hit my chest. "I did everything for you and I helped you! I held you! I gave you everything! And all you did was hurt me! You knew I was at least sick! You saw I was fragile and I was getting weaker! You knew I wasn't home as much! Yet you didn't do anything to help me! Hell, you didn't even ask if I was alright! That was the first thing I asked everytime I saw you, no matter how shitty I felt!"

"Mitch-ow! Stop!" I said, grabbing his wrists. "Stop it! That's fucking hurts!"

"You deserve it! After everything I've done for you, when you were home, you didn't even have the decency to at least ask me how I was feeling! You knew I wasn't feeling alright, yet you still went on with your daily life! You thought more about yourself then me! Oh wait, no! You didn't think about yourself! It was all about Alex!" He screamed, straining from my grip.

"Mitch, I am so fucking sorry, but please stop!" I said, looking at him seriously. "I know I deserve it, but you need to calm down! I'm not letting you walk home. Not when you're pissed off. Espicially not now either! I don't care how stubborn you are, I am taking you home!"

" **NO**! I don't **WANT TO**! You're an asshole!" He was sobbing now. "You've hurt me more then anyone else could! I would be alright with someone else, **ANYONE ELSE** not caring, but **YOU** not caring hurts me so fucking much Scott! You don't understand how hard it is for me! I watched you leave me for days! You wouldn't come home to me and when you did, all you talked about was Alex! I'm hurting and I'm sick! I'm _**DYING**_ Scott!"

"Don't say that Mitch!" I protested. "You can't die on me. You fucking can't."

"Some nights I can't fucking sleep, I'm crying so hard! I miss you Scott! All you guys do when you are home is fuck and I hear it! I can't sleep some nights because I hear your moans and curse words and 'I love you'." I could tell he was hurting beyond his words. This wasn't just about me not being there for him. I mean, it had a lot to do with that, but it wasn't completely. "I am missing my other half! Do you even fucking love me?"

"Of course I do Mitchy!" I said, without hesitation. "I could never stop loving you. You mean so much to me!"

"Then why did you leave me?" He asked, his bottom lip wobbling as he sobbed. "I've been going through so much and you **LEFT** me! You've missed so much stuff! You missed... you missed the day I was in the hospital and they told me I had cancer because Alex... because Alex complained about being fucking lonely! Scott, I had abslutely **NO PROBLEM** with him coming over to the hospital! But that would have been too much of a burden for him! _**RIGHT**_!" His wrists slipped out of my grip and he continued to punch my chest. "But you fucking **ASSHOLE**! You **LEFT ME**! I was weak and I was scared and vunerable! _**YOU KNEW IT TOO**_! I was sobbing before you left! You promised you would come back to me and you never did. The only time you came was to take me home and right when I was home, you left to go to Alex. I was going to tell you when we got home, but you couldn't stay for longer than 5 seconds! You left me the moment you had the chance! That hurt me!"

I remembered that day clearly. Mitch had fainted on the stairwell. I took him to the hospital and they said they would take some tests. Before they could tell both of us the results, Alex texted. He was lonely, but he didn't want to go to the hospital. I tried to convince him, but it just made him made and I hated making Alex mad. He wouldn't talk to me for days when he was mad. Sometimes weeks. So, I left. I remember Kirst calling me, telling me she had news. Then Mitch yelled and interupted her. He said he would tell me himself. I was terrified. So I left right when I could. I knew I shouldn't have. I didn't come back, even though I promised. I just dropped him off at the house and stayed at Alex's for a couple weeks, but my mind was always on Mitch. No matter how much i didn't want to admit it, I was worried about Mitch, but I never asked about what was going on because I was too scared.

"I'm so fucking sorry Mitch." I whispered, looking at him. "I really am. Please. Let me take you home. Let me take care of you like I use to. I promise I won't let you down again. I fucking promise you."

Eventually, I was able to coax him into the backseat, allowing him to lie down, considering he must have been exhausted. I began driving to our apartment when everything hit me. Mitch, MY MITCH, has cancer. My Mitch, was dying. He was fucking dying and I couldn't do anything for him. I can't do anything, but be there for him and maybe I wasn't there before, but I sure as hell am now and it's going to stay like that!


End file.
